Cellular Devices
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: Stark introduces Loki to cell phones.
1. Chapter 1

"What is this…thing?" Loki asked the billionaire genius as he pointed to a device on the table next to Stark. "It's called a 'cell phone'. It's what we use to communicate over long distances." Tony added when Loki looked confused. Loki's ignorance on modern technology dumbfounded him. "How does it function?" Loki picked it up on one hand. "One sec." Tony rushed out of the room. Loki stared at it.

Suddenly, it started to buzz. He dropped it with a yelp of surprise. It landed on the table and continued to buzz. Loki cautiously approached it. In the middle of the device was a picture of the Stark tower; it wasn't it there before.

Tony meandered back in holding something to his ear. "You're supposed to answer it." Tony implied and gestured to the phone. Loki gingerly picked it up. It sat buzzing in his hand. Then, it stopped. The Tower was replaced by the message, 'Missed Call: Stark Tower'. Loki looked back at Stark.

He sighed. Will Reindeer Games ever understand simple technology? Well, here goes nothing. "This is a cell phone, when it rings, you do this." He slid a little bar on the bottom of the screen that was there when it rang before. "When you do that, hold it to your ear, and say 'hello'." Tony thought it was pretty simple. "Let's try this again." Tony set the phone in Loki's palm. He walked to the other side of the room with a slightly larger version of what sat in Loki's hand. He tapped it several times, and held to his ear.

The phone in Loki's hand began to buzz again. He used his finger to slide a little bar across the bottom of the screen and it stopped buzzing. He copied Stark and placed it on his ear. "Hello?" He spoke into it. "Very good, Rock of Ages." Tony's praise came from within the device, not from across the room where he stood. Loki stared, wide eyed at a smiling Stark. "How does it do this?" "Honestly, I have no freaking clue." Tony's education was physics, not cell phones.

"Can I have it?" Loki nodded to the phone. "Nonono! This one is mine. I can get you one if you want one." "Really? You would do that for me?" Loki said astounded. "Sure, why not? I got a couple bucks to spare. I'll look for one tomorrow." Loki looked like a little kid. He laughed, took back his phone from the table and left the room.

* * *

**I know it's kinda wierd, but, hey, I dont care. Tell me what you think so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at what I have here!" Tony announced as he entered the living room that following afternoon. Loki was laying on the couch parallel to the TV, reading. He looked up at Stark. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" He returned to the novel. "I got you a phone! It's a BlackBerry!" "A fruit? Midguardian technology is amazing." Loki retorted. "No, Rock of Ages, it's a type of phone." Tony was oblivious to the sarcasm. "How many different types of cellular phones are there?" Loki set down the book and swung into a normal seated position. "Millions!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Millions?" Loki arched an eyebrow. "I can count to a million." He commented. "I was exaggerating." "I could tell." Loki stood up and stretched from a long day of doing nothing.

Loki approached Tony. "May I see it, Anthony?" Tony held out his hand to show the magician. Loki picked it up and examined it. "It doesn't look like yours." "Mines not a BlackBerry." "I can see that now. How does this one function differently?" Loki didn't see a big screen, just a tiny one. "Well, now when it rings, you press this." Tony gestured to a slightly larger green button. "How do I contact you?" "I put some people on speed dial for you. Let's see, ah yes, you have Tower, the Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and me. But I would refrain from calling them; Natasha doesn't even know that **_I _**have her number. She'll flip when she finds out we both do." He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Stark. I'll try." Loki replied and resumed his original position on the couch.

Tony left; he had important industry business to attend to. Loki scrolled through random things on the new device.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed once, and a message appeared on the screen. It read: 'having fun? ;)' He wasn't sure what the symbols on the end meant, but he just knew it was from Stark. Loki looked at the little buttons with letters on them. On a hunch, he pressed the one with an 'S'. An 'S' appeared in the little box. 'T…A…R…K…?' He pressed send. It buzzed again. 'Bingo Reindeer Games.' 'Shouldn't you be at your meeting?' 'I am!'

Loki sighed and put the phone down and got up for a walk around the Tower. The avengers voted on keeping Loki at Stark Tower because Thor couldn't keep his 'brother' right now. It had great security. JARVIS would notify Stark immediately if he just stuck his head out the window. But Loki had to admit it, it was nice here.

A few days later, Tony was in the kitchen, and Loki was wandering around.

Loki could go anywhere in Stark Tower he wanted, except Tony's room, the elevator, or the roof. He was climbing the stairs to get to his room, when he tripped. He fell on the landing. With all his armor, he was fine. _Well. That was embarrassing_.

He was suddenly compelled to reach into his pocket. Loki withdrew a smashed, crumpled, ruined BlackBerry. He gasped. It hadn't even been a week and he had already wrecked his new phone! That had to be some kind of record. What was he going to tell Stark? Loki ran down to the kitchen where Tony was having dinner.

"Umm…Anthony?" He cleared his throat. "Yup?" He was eating a Subway sandwich. "I...umm, look!" Loki thrust out his hand with the broken phone. "You! How!" He yelled. "I-I tripped and it got broken, I didn't mean it!" Loki was heartbroken because Tony was so upset. "You son of a b-Ice Giant!" Tony meant that someone playfully, but regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Thor had told him about Loki's true parentage, and how it made him mad.

First, Loki looked sad, then annoyed, then upset, then downright murderous. "How dare you call me that?" Loki spat, throwing the phone on the ground, teeth bared. He was done feeling sorry. Stark must pay. He pointed his finger at him. "Now, lets not point fingers here!" Tony suggested. Fire flew from Loki's fingertip and rocketed towards Stark. He yelped and dodged it. It hit the table, but didn't catch fire. Stupid magic, he thought to himself. Loki's eyes burned a brighter green than he had ever seen them before.

Tony ran to the open elevator and got inside. "Up, JARVIS, up!" The door began to close. "No!" The door shut, and away with Stark. Loki charged up the stairs, he literally flew. Even faster than Stark elevators. Loki stopped at the floor where he knew Tony would be getting off at. The door slid open and he rushed right into Loki's arms.

He grabbed him by the front of his collar and dragged him towards the window. "Where's your bracelet now, eh?" Loki whispered and thrust him out of the window.

As Tony crashes through the glass, his last fleeting thought was that this was seriously cliché.

* * *

**I guess Loki's going to need another lodger.**


End file.
